thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Dead Yet (Breathing Again)
Not Dead Yet is the first episode of season one of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again, it premiered on March 2, 2015. Plot Synopsis The episode starts in a school, inside a classroom, teacher Valentin is teaching his students about the geometry shapes when someone knocks the door, a student informs he was bit by another one and Valentin takes him to the infirmary leaving Fer Morales, one of the students, in charge until he comes back, as he does one of his friends, Magdiel questions him if he thinks the bitten student may be the beginning of the "zombie apocalypse" to wich Fer jokingly tells her that the zombie armaggedon is so far of them, as another friend of them, Danna Quintero, intervenes and questions what if Magdiel is right and the deads are coming back to life, as this happens the intercom says that many students got sick and is suggested they stay away from the infected students, when this happens a student screams in panic claiming he got bit by his friend, Fer notes this student's eyes are gray and has a decayed slow move towards his other mate and Fer instantly recognises him as a zombie and yells the others to run the class, he finds Magdiel and Danna stay looking at Fer in shock, "What?" Fer asks, Danna is in shock even to answer while Magdiel yells at him that a walker is behind him, Fer turns around and sees the zombified student approaching him, and send him to the ground, Fer takes the marker Valentin left on his table and stabs the walker in the eye, killing it. Danna runs scared to Fer, and he assures her everything will be alright, as this happens Magdiel asks what's the worst thing could happen, just as walkers break the windows and attemps reaching the three, Fer asks Magdiel and Danna to look for things to cover the windows. In the infirmary Valentin has taken the student when he notes he has stopped breathing "John?" Valentin asks, he places John on the table knowing he's dead, Beth, the doctor, appears and asks what has happened, Valentin replies the end of the world is here as he sees students leaving the school throught the window, Valentin tries to convince Beth they have to leave, but Beth replies that there are more students like John that need her help, and she's not giving up, as a now decayed, grey-eyed and growling John approaches her, Valentin pushes this zombified student to a locker and asks Beth to lock him, wich she does, Riley, another doctor appears and asks what happened, Valentin and Beth stares at each other paralyzed. In the classroom where Fer, Magdiel and Danna are trapped, walkers break the windows and tries to get in, Fer takes the pencil he found and begins stabbing the walkers get in, while Magdiel finds a way out and tells Danna to leave the school with her, Danna refuses asking what will happen to Fer, Fer says he'll evacuate with them, as the three leaves the classroom. As the students evacuate, an small group of students are trapped, Fer, Magdiel and Danna among them, the director of the school has left, and the doors are closed, while the students are arguing, Fer finds a walker approaching. Co-Starring * Donzaleigh Abernathy as Riley * Luke Donaldson as John Sandusky Deaths *John Sandusky (Alive) Trivia *First appearance of Fer Morales *First appearance of Danna Quintero *First appearance of Magdiel Ramirez *First appearance of Beth *First appearance of Valentin *First appearance of Riley *First (and last) appearance of John Sandusky (Alive) Category:Season 1 (Breathing Again)